


sleepy

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Fluff, M/M, short oneshot, whats w me and late night 2jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jaebeom loves to appreciate masterpieces.





	sleepy

it was 3:46 a.m., on a cold winter night, where the heater was broken, im jaebeom had two essays due that afternoon and still had remnants of a hangover. distant sirens and drunk passerbys incoherently yelling at eachother under his third story window was the familiar lullaby of the city that jaebeom would never get used to. 

but none of that mattered because wrapped in jaebeom's white comforter, choi youngjae was fast asleep. jaebeom's personal lullaby was youngjae's soft breathing, which jaebeom was lucky enough to hear every night. the younger's face was soft and striped from the dim light streaming through jaebeom's blinds. 

he brought his fingers up to the curve of youngjae's plump cheek, and slowly traced the younger's soft, milky skin with his fingertips. a chill went up jaebeom's spine, not from the cold air hitting his legs(since youngjae kindly left jaebeom only a corner of the blanket), but from the feeling of youngjae's skin on his fingers and the proximity of his face to jaebeom's. 

jaebeom's eyes flickered down to youngjae's pink lips, which were slightly parted, the gap shrinking as youngjae inhaled quietly. jaebeom told himself over and over again that this would get old, but it never did. being this close to youngjae and being to admire every individual eyelash, every nonexistent pore, always gave jaebeom the same giddy feeling. he felt like a lovesick teenager in a cheesy movie. 

jaebeom traced his fingers down youngjae's jaw, and stopped at the younger's chin, staring at youngjae's lips again. jaebeom knew this was creepy and weird because youngjae didn't see him that way. he just couldn't. jaebeom would never kiss youngjae in his sleep, no, that would be wrong and probably would just make his feelings worse.

though he fantasized on how youngjae's lips would feel, chewing on his own bottom lip, his eyes tracing the border of youngjae's lipline. jaebeom's thumb was dangerously close to youngjae's bottom lip, but he wouldn't dare touch it.

jaebeom must've been staring at youngjae's lips forever, because when he finally flopped over and sighed, he heard his neighbor practically fall out of bed. his neighbor had to be at work at 5 am. jaebeom internally saluted him. 

he stared at the ceiling, then sighed quietly. it's gonna be another day of jaebeom stupidly pining and youngjae being utterly oblivious to it. jaebeom closed his eyes. 

"maybe one of these nights you'll kiss me," jaebeom heard youngjae whisper besides him. jaebeom's heart lurched and he stiffened, keeping his eyes shut. youngjae must've thought he fell asleep already. 

"and if i do?" jaebeom whispered back into the darkness, cracking his eyes open but not turning to look at youngjae. 

"..t-then i'll kiss back," youngjae responded after a long, painful moment, his voice small and obviously very unsuspecting of jaebeom's response. jaebeom smiled to himself, fireworks exploding in his chest as he turned to youngjae. the younger was staring at him with wide eyes, though a smile threatened to stretch his face. 

jaebeom gripped youngjae by the chin and kissed him. their noses bumped and the position was awkward, but he was kissing youngjae and that's all that matters. he pulled away after a moment. 

"you call that kissing back?" jaebeom whispered, his eyes hooded as he searched youngjae's flustered expression. 

youngjae laughed at that, then lunged forward, clashing his lips with jaebeom's, his arms snaking around jaebeom's shoulders. jaebeom laughed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the younger in return.

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is my second 2jae fic to take place early morning/late night 
> 
> flower shop au will be coming ur way soon!! 
> 
> very short but i decided i wanted to post something so


End file.
